Prototype 808
by juliabakura
Summary: [Recueil Starventures] Où comment voir le Lore de 808 par une fan. Deux OS vous seront mis à disposition. En espérant que cela vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews et à suivre l'histoire. Bacciolino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prototype 808 :**_

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.

Oui, encore une histoire ouverte avec un prélude qui n'apporte rien à l'histoire. Un petit recueil regroupant 2 OS sur notre ami 808 de Starventures.

Même si le scénario est terminé, j'avais envie de partager avec vous les histoires écrites sur notre robot préféré.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps à patienter. Je mettrais le premier OS le 30/03/2016.

Voili voilou. Plus qu'à attendre mes gens.

Le seconde chapitre sera publier soit Mercredi 06 Avril ou 13 avril.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Bacciolino électrique et Cookie robotisé.

Juliabakura.


	2. OS 1 : Breaking a promise

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Un petit message avant de vous laisser lire ce petit OS._**

 ** _Un grand merci à vous qui lisez ses lignes. ^^_**

 ** _Et aussi un grand merci à Shueino qui a corrigé ce texte. (Viiii trop de faute désolé xD)_**

 ** _Bacciolino._**

* * *

 _ **Breaking a promise :**_

* * *

 _Starventures._

 _OS_

 _K_

 _Drama - Hurt_

 _Pairing : 808 - Erin Noch._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs : Mahyar , Bob Lennon et Georges Lucas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Playlist proposée pour lire cette histoire : Taper 808 : Breaking a promise sur YT

Titres dans cette playlist :

Silent Hill 2 : Promise Reprise

Ib : Memory (Remix)

Most Emotional Music Ever : Jane's Lament

Most Emotional Music Ever : Krone

* * *

Sur une planète quelconque, dans un laboratoire, un ingénieur, Erin Noch observait sa création assise sur un fauteuil. Un droïde de forme humanoïde pour la grande partie de son corps, composé d'armes et de récepteurs en tout genre. Seule sa tête était la grande marque de sa nature. Robotique. 808 avait une tête rectangulaire, possédant un orbite rouge, pour observer le monde extérieur.

Erin Noch toussait. Il savait que sa vie était proche de la fin.

 **"Maître Noch, je vous en supplie. Réactivez mes systèmes de mouvements. Vous avez besoin d'aller voir un médecin !"**

Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un droïde, un prototype chargé d'être utilisé pour le combat (comme il le fit à plusieurs reprises). 808 fut le robot personnel de Erin Noch. L'ingénieur avait recherché différents moyens d'améliorer sa création. Il n'avait que cela dans sa vie. Ses robots, ses codes informatiques et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'électronique. Bien sur il avait eu des conquêtes féminines avec qui partager un peu de chaleur humaine.

Mais au grand jamais, il n'avait réussi à exhausser son plus grand souhait : Fonder une famille. Il ne le pouvait pas. Car biologiquement, son corps ne le lui permettait pas. Et les femmes qui l'avaient accompagnées ne s'intéressaient qu'à prendre possession de certaines de ses créations pour les revendre. Alors, dans le plus grand secret, Erin Noch avait développé le processus de 808. Pour lui inclure des sentiments : La joie, la colère, la tristesse, l'humour également.

Ainsi le simple droïde qui répondait aux ordres aveuglément, prit conscience de sa nature et de son potentiel. Il réussi à avoir des actes indépendants de la volonté de son maître. Il su réagir en fonction de son milieu et parfois d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de son créateur. Comme le jour où Erin Noch était bloqué dans un vaisseau, car il devait pirater les systèmes de ce dernier après avoir volé des informations. Rapidement, 808 avait pénétré l'intérieur du vaisseau pour prendre le contrôle de l'engin et le poser dans un lieu sécurisé pour son maître et lui.

Erin Noch avait décidé de continuer son oeuvre. Mais surtout, la fierté du créateur était tel qu'il avait fait une étrange promesse à son robot.

 **"Un jour, je te ferais découvrir d'autres créatures vivantes. Nous nous poserons pour vivre une vie de famille. Car tu es plus qu'un simple droïde. Tu es ma plus belle oeuvre. Tu es comme mon fils."**

 **"Erreur maître Noch. Je suis un être composé de métal, de circuits imprimés, de composants électroniques et d'huiles. Techniquement, je ne peux pas être votre fils."**

Erin riait face à l'évocation du robot. Tout en regardant un beau coucher de soleil sur une planète boisée, l'être humain continua son explication.

 **"Il est vrai que biologiquement tu ne peux pas être mon fils. Cependant, tout comme une mère, je t'ai conçu. Fabriqué par mon esprit. Dessiné et composé. Je t'ai créé, tout comme une femme créé un bébé dans son ventre. Comme ces familles, je t'ai donné une éducation grâce à des processus que je t'ai implantés. La forme est peut être différente, mais cela reste pareil. A mes yeux, tu es mon fils."**

Le robot senti une étrange sensation dans son corps. Il ne la comprenait pas et mit en mots ce qu'il ressentait.

 **"Maître Noch, je crois qu'il y a un souci dans mes appareils. Je sens une grande satisfaction face à ce que vous m'avez dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à donner une explication logique face à la sensation de vouloir agir au delà de vos ordres. Et de répandre cette satisfaction dans l'univers entier."**

Erin Noch l'écoutait calmement avant de lui expliquer.

 **"Ce que tu éprouves est de la joie. Si je dois expliquer en quelques mots, je dirais que la joie est un effet par lequel l'esprit passe à une perfection plus grande."**

808 semblait apprécier la description de cette nouvelle sensation éprouvée.

Pendant des années, 808 passa de simple robot à un droïde plus perfectionné. En plus de la joie, il acquit la colère quand des mercenaires s'étaient attaqués à son maître. Il avait ressenti ses circuits chauffés. Ses câbles se renforcèrent pour lui donner plus de force afin d'entrer dans la mêlée. Il sorti les armes pour défendre coûte que coûte son maître.

De la colère jaillit la peur également et la compréhension de la fragilité de la vie organique. Il comprenait qu'Erin n'était pas réparable comme lui. Il n'y avait pas de circuit de rechange ou de batterie pour leur permettre de reprendre vie. Eux avait un temps donné. Lui pouvait vivre plus longtemps, grâce aux évolutions technologiques. Grâce aux savoirs et aux entretiens des humains. 808 apprit également à faire sa maintenance lui même, afin de soulager son maître et de l'aider dans les moments difficiles.

La peur laissa place à différentes émotions. Différents moments où le robot apprit beaucoup. Il su interpréter le sarcasme et savoir l'utiliser. Tout comme l'humour. 808 se sentait satisfait quand son maître l'était. Il désobéissait rarement. Seulement quand un danger de mort était imminent pour ce dernier.

Sauf ce fameux jour. Où 808 était incapable de bouger. Erin Noch souffrait de violentes fièvres et d'une toux horrible. Au point de cracher du sang qui couvrait le robot gris.

 **"Maître ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état. Sinon vous allez..."**

808 n'arrivait pas à formuler sa dernière parole. Ses commandes vocales étaient désactivées. Le droïde sentait également que sa mémoire et son processus de sentiment étaient en train de se faire verrouiller.

 **"808 écoute moi bien. Je sais que je vais bientôt mourir. Dans quelques jours, quelques heures, quelques minutes peut être."** souffla le vieil homme en s'approchant de sa création.

Erin Noch avait des difficultés à marcher, mais il fit l'effort pour être en face de 808.

 **"Mais sache que je suis fier de t'avoir créé. Je te l'ai dit, tu es ma plus belle création. Tu es mon fils."**

Habituellement, ces mots satisfaisaient le droïde qui s'empressait de le montrer à son maître. Soit en lui préparant ses mets préférés. Soit en réalisant les tâches les plus ardues pour son maître. Le robot se mettait en quatre pour lui rendre le sentiment qu'il ressentait. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ce n'était plus de la joie, c'était une autre sensation. 808 avait l'impression que ses circuits étaient en train de fondre. Qu'il n'avait plus de force pour écouter son maître. Qu'il voulait renier toute la logique. Il sentait pourtant que les signaux de vie de son créateur s'amenuisaient.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux reprit le dessus sur l'ingénieur qui tachait une nouvelle fois son oeuvre. Avec le peu de force qu'il avait, Erin Noch attrapa un morceau de tissu pour nettoyer son robot. Non, sa création.

 **"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su tenir ma promesse. J'aurai voulu, que l'on vive en paix. Que l'on ne soit plus des armes. Que l'on puisse enfin se reposer."**

808 ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait l'huile à l'intérieur de lui remonter vers son orbite. Il observait son maître qui malgré son visage souriant avait des larmes dans le coin des yeux. Tel le reflet d'un miroir, le robot imita son maître en laissant apparaître une perle d'huile sur son orbite.

 **"Pour éviter que tu souffres et que tu sois blessé par tes futurs maîtres. Ou utilisé à mauvais escient, j'ai activé le processus pour verrouiller ta mémoire."**

Erin Noch expectora à nouveau le liquide rougeâtre et ferreux. Cette fois l'humain réussi à garder le morceau de tissu au dessus de sa bouche pour éviter de salir à nouveau 808. La clôture de mémoire était désormais à 50 %. Dans peu de temps, 808 savait qu'il allait être désactivé. Et que certaines de ces fonctions ne pourraient pas être réactivées avant un certain temps. Sans être débloqués par un esprit aussi ouvert que celui de son maître.

 **"Je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire..."**

 _ **Verrouillage à 70 %**_

 **"Adieu..."**

 _ **Verrouillage à 80 %**_

 **"J'espère que tu trouvera un jour, un maître qui prendra soin de toi. Le code pour te dévérouiller est..."**

 _ **Verrouillage à 90 %**_

Erin murmura au micro de 808, dans un dernier souffle, le mot de passe qui pourrait le réactiver dans le futur. La perle d'huile sur le coin de son orbite s'écoula sur le métal froid de sa tête. Le corps de son maître se refroidissait. Enoch tomba sur le corps assis de sa création. Plus aucun signe vital n'était détectable. Les paupières d'Erin Noch s'étaient fermés. Les traces de larmes étaient encore visibles.

 _ **Verrouillage à 95%**_

Si 808 avait pu, il aurait réchauffé son corps métallique pour tenter de réchauffer celui de son maître. S'il le pouvait, il essayerait de hacker le système pour aller l'emmener à l'unité de soins la plus proche.

 _ **Verrouillage à 98 %**_

S'il le pouvait le droïde aurait hurlé à pleine puissance. Autant que ses capacités mécaniques et informatiques lui permettaient. Il aurait envoyé un message à l'univers entier pour indiquer sa souffrance psychologique.

 _ **Verrouillage à 99 %**_

Mais la désactivation était proche. Des souvenirs défilèrent dans l'esprit mécanique de 808. Il se rappelait, comme le disent les humains, des meilleurs moments vécus avec son créateur et maître. Depuis sa naissance, dans cette usine. Le refus de fabriquer d'autre droïde comme lui et d'autres prototypes. Son départ avec Erin Noch. Les différentes missions qui leur ont été confiées. Les moments simples et incroyables passés avec l'ingénieur. Et ce coucher de soleil, où pour la première fois, Erin Noch l'avait considéré comme étant son fils. La première fois où il a ressenti de la joie. Les premiers apprentissages des sentiments. Sa désobéissance aux ordres de son maître pour lui sauver la vie. Pour combattre les ennemis qu'Erin n'avait pas vus. Tout ce qui était devant et derrière lui. Protection, loyauté, logique.

Cet homme certes ayant peu de force physique, avait un intellectuel incroyable. Et une ouverture d'esprit envers les êtres comme lui, incommensurable. D'autres larmes d'huile coulèrent sur la figure de 808.

 _ **"Adieu. Père. "**_ pensa le droïde.

 _ **Verrouillage à 100 %.**_

 _ **Mémoire et Processus 808 Verrouillés. Commande de désactivation activée.**_

L'orbe rougeoyant de 808 resta allumé quelques minutes, gardant en mémoire une dernière fois, le visage, le corps de son maître. Qui était dans un sommeil éternel. Il s'éteignit dans la nuit. Et puis...Ce fut le trou noir.

 _ **FIN de la partie 1**_


	3. OS 2 : A New Master

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Voici enfin la suite et fin de notre fiction sur 808._**

 ** _La correction a duré un peu plus de temps que prévu (j'ai du corrigé certains détails avant de l'envoyer à ma team Correction.)_**

 ** _Merci à Shueino de me l'avoir corriger. ^^_**

 ** _Merci à NigthmareDragon FB pour ta review. Et je me prépare à t'installer la bassine pour récupérer tes larmes. huhu._**

 ** _Je dois l'avouer, j'ai chialé en l'écrivant cette histoire aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que je me suis régalé également. Allez, soyons bref, soyons clair ! Je vous laisse dans cette lecture. Pas d'appât ni de Paladin et Démon cette semaine. Que des anciens projets qui sont remis au goût du jour._**

 ** _Bacciolino larmoyant et cookie cachottier._**

* * *

 ** _A new Master._**

* * *

 ** _Starventures.  
OS  
K  
Drama - Hurt  
Pairing : 808 - Erin Noch - Tyzen_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Mahyar , Bob Lennon, Krayn et George Lucas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture._**

* * *

Playlist proposée pour lire cette histoire : Chercher la playlist 808 : a new master sur YT.

 **Titres dans cette playlist :  
** ** _IB - Garry's Theme remix  
Gyakuten Meets Orchestra 08 - Apollo Justice Objection Theme  
Fable - OST - 7 Bowerstone  
Kaiba Hacking Theme  
[Hamonii] Kokoro x Koroko . Kiseki  
Re-birth Mothy  
Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney OST - Farce - Naive People  
Kingdom Hearts - Hikari (instrumental)_**

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrait dans le laboratoire d'Erin Noch. L'ingénieur n'ayant pas montré de signe de vie depuis des jours, avait inquiété ses employeurs. Une équipe était alors chargée de le retrouver et de voir ce qui se passe.

Les agents aperçurent le corps sans vie de l'être humain. Ce dernier allongé sur son prototype 808. La main de l'agent s'approcha délicatement de l'ingénieur pendant que son confrère continuait de braquer son arme sur le droïde. Avec une certaine crainte, l'éclaireur ne senti aucun pouls au niveau du cou de l'homme.

 **"C'est trop tard."** souffla-t-il.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce robot ? On l'emmène à la casse ?"** demandait son collègue tout en continuant de pointer son arme vers le robot.

 **"T'es fou ? Nos supérieurs nous ont dit de ramener Erin Noch et tous ses travaux. Le premier ne pouvant pas être ramené, on va récupérer le robot et leur apporter ainsi que toutes ses recherches."**

Un troisième agent se précipita vers l'ordinateur et commença à pianoter dans cet outil de travail afin de trouver le plus d'éléments possible. il espérait également trouver également comment réactiver 808 quand il sera livré à ses supérieurs. Pendant que l'agent informatique travaillait, ses deux collègues étaient en train de porter le corps de l'ingénieur à l'extérieur. Afin de faire constater la mort de ce dernier et de se débarrasser du corps.

Une fois revenus, les deux agents précédemment sortis furent interpellés par l'agent informatique qui tentait de décrypter certains mots de passe.

 **"Cet imbécile a mis un cryptage puissant sur son robot."**  
 **"Tu sais sur quoi cela porte ?" "Apparemment sur sa mémoire. Il a du vouloir cacher certaines informations à ses supérieurs. Ainsi qu'un programme appelé 808. Il n'y a pas de détails sur l'utilité de ce dernier."**  
 **"Bah, on leur livre avec tout ce que l'on a. Après ils auront d'autres fouines pour chercher des indices. Peut-être avec les notes qu'il a laissées, cela leur permettra de trouver la clé. Allez, on embarque tous les gars !"**

Un caisson était prêt à embarquer 808 ainsi que toutes les affaires du scientifique : documents papiers, croquis. carnets, outils de travail. L'organisme ayant passé un contrat avec Erin Noch voulait récupérer toute trace de l'ingénieur. Nettoyant tout sur son passage. Il ne restait même pas un cheveu, une présence quelconque de cet être dans ces lieux.

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du corps ?"** demandait l'agent informatique.

 **"On a appelé nos supérieurs. Ils ont demandé d'éliminer toutes traces de la présence d'Erin Noch. Son nom ne doit apparaître que dans leurs locaux. Toutes ses recherches doivent rester secrètes. Billy est parti détruire le corps."**

L'agent informatique avala sa salive avant de hocher simplement de la tête. Il était conscient que tous les projets étant secret et travaillés avec beaucoup de minuties, rien ne devait sortir en dehors de la compagnie. La vie n'était plus qu'une donnée parmi tant d'autres dans les calculs de cette entreprise. Et pour s'assurer de survivre, voire d'être traité dans les honneurs, il fallait suivre les ordres. Ne pas discuter et obéir. Eux, petits pantins de cette société, ils devaient continuer leur route sans réfléchir.

Suite à cette perquisition, 808 fut amené à l'unité scientifique de la compagnie. Cette dernière analysa les données d'Erin Noch. Ils réussirent à réactiver le droïde, sans pour autant crocheter le verrouillage de la mémoire imposé par son maître. Ils avaient recherché pendant des semaines et des mois. Ils dépensaient du temps, des moyens humains et électroniques ainsi que de l'argent à comprendre ce que cachait Erin Noch. Cependant, l'ingénieur n'avait laissé aucune trace de la clé.

Le droïde n'était qu'un robot obéissant aux ordres de son maître désigné. Il attaquait avec des armes puissantes sur les cibles que le maître lui montrait. Il arrivait à détecter des formes de vie autour de lui. Il était une véritable arme à tuer. Il savait également se réparer si on lui ordonnait. Mais de sa propre volonté, le robot n'agissait pas. Il lui fallait une voix, quelque chose qui lui indiquait ce qu'il devait faire.

Un jour, un des hauts placés de l'entreprise se rendit dans les laboratoires afin de savoir où en étaient les études sur 808 et les autres recherches d'Erin Noch.

 **"Nous vous avons envoyé toutes ses recherches sur les armes. Mais apparemment un grand trou dans ses recherches est visible. Depuis la création de 808 jusqu'à sa mort. Il a sûrement dû enregistrer toutes ses notes dans son robot."**

 **"Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les récupérer ?"** demanda le haut placé.

Le scientifique observa le droïde qui était placé sur une table d'analyse. Des centaines de fils étaient attachés à ce dernier. Une dizaine d'ordinateur étaient en train de l'étudier depuis des mois. Le scientifique observa ses collègues, comme pour leur demander s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose. Mais ces derniers esquivèrent le regard du scientifique.

 **"Je, enfin nous... Nous n'arrivons pas à déchiffrer la clé qu'il a laissée dans son prototype. Il a mis également d'autres protections pour que l'entreprise ne puisse pas récupérer sa mémoire."**

Le supérieur frappa du poing contre l'un des murs en jetant un regard noir vers les scientifiques.

 **"Vous travaillez depuis des mois sur ce droïde. Vous dépensez notre argent sans rien trouver ! Vous souhaiter vraiment que l'on vous mette à la porte j'ai l'impression ? Si vous me trouvez pas dans une semaine quelque chose, nous récupérons ce robot pour en faire un droïde de combat et nous vous fichons vous et votre équipe dehors !"**

Le scientifique tomba au sol alors que ses collègues semblaient être désemparés. Tous savaient qu'ils devraient chercher un travail ailleurs. Le robot restait une énigme et l'ingénieur avait laissé un grand mystère planer sur ses recherches. Il fallait avouer, Erin Noch était un génie. À lui seul, il équivalait cinq grands ingénieurs.

Ainsi, la menace évoquée par le haut placé fut exécutée. 808 passa du laboratoire à la pratique. Au départ, il servait de garde du corps pour ce haut placé, ou du moins, il était surtout chargé d'effectuer les basses besognes. D'éliminer certains des concurrents de l'entreprise ou des ennemis de ce haut gradé. Cependant, une des affaires fit scandale.

808 fut saisi par la loi de l'époque. Étant considéré comme un objet obéissant aux ordres de son maître et sa mémoire pouvant être manipulée, l'autorité de l'époque bloqua les événements qui s'étaient passé dans un coin de la mémoire de 808. Ils cherchèrent également à rouvrir les cadenas laissés par son créateur. La compagnie ne divulgua nullement le nom d'Erin Noch. Ils effacèrent toutes les recherches sur 808 et son créateur de leur papier. Ils envoyèrent d'autres assassins éliminer les individus ayant travaillé avec cet ingénieur pour éviter tout scandale. Avant de faire faillite et d'être éliminé par ceux qu'ils avaient engagés.

L'autorité possédant 808 essaya de comprendre ce robot. Sans succès. Il fut chargé d'être à la fois gardien de sécurité pour certaines prisons et parfois utilisé pour la protection de célébrité. Et puis, ce fut la guerre. L'État avait besoin de richesse pour concevoir de nouvelles forces pour combattre : des droïdes et des hommes entraînés. Il fut décidé de céder certains objets perquisitionnés pour renflouer les caisses de l'État. Parmi les objets vendus, 808 fut l'un d'entre eux.

Le droïde fut vendu aux enchères à un riche commerçant. Il utilisa le droïde pour ses voyages personnels afin de se protéger de multiples attaques de mercenaires ou de pirates. Car les richesses étaient la dernière possibilité de gagner de la puissance dans ce monde.

Finalement, le commerçant fut assailli par un nombre trop important de pirates. Il périt dans leur main. Les pilleurs volèrent toute sa marchandise ainsi que son droïde. Conscient de la mort de son maître, il comprit qu'il était désormais soumis aux pirates.

Ils l'utilisèrent comme arme de guerre pour combattre les riches et voler leur richesse. Savourant leur victoire avec l'aide de ce droïde. 808 participait pendant des années à l'assaut des vaisseaux. Attaquant tout ce qui pouvait se mettre dans le chemin des voleurs, afin de les protéger.

Malheureusement, lors d'une des attaques de ces derniers face à l'empire, les voleurs décidèrent de prendre la fuite. Le droïde les protégea jusqu'à leur vaisseau, avant de tomber aux mains de l'empire. Ses jambes étaient mises à mal à cause d'un tir bien placé d'un droïde d'une autre fabrique.

Intrigué par la forme de ce robot qu'il ne connaissait pas, les ingénieurs et scientifiques s'intéressèrent au cas de ce dernier. Ils apprirent beaucoup sur la bande de pirates qui les avaient attaqué. Grâce à cela, ils purent les éliminer et récupérer leur richesse. Ils découvrirent également que certaines données étaient cryptées. Ils essayèrent de rouvrir les données, mais ne réussirent pas. Le mécanisme étant trop ancien, la manière de procéder était fort complexe, malgré les nouvelles technologies.

Les grands cerveaux décidèrent d'utiliser ce robot pour leur combat. Ils l'envoyèrent combattre les Jedi. Le droïde obéit sans conditions, sans contre dire les ordres. Comprenant que l'essentiel. Il partit au combat. Élimina les ennemis désignés par l'entité qui le contrôlait. Le sang coulait sur son métal gris. Le son de ses pas le distingua des autres. Ses talons aiguilles effrayés certains des Jedi qui avait entendu parler de ce robot. Sans jamais le voir. Juste par son bruit de pas particulier. Celui qui avait éradiqué une quarantaine de Jedi. Celui qui avait mené une troupe de robot. Un droïde dont personne ne connaissait l'origine.

Les combats continuèrent de faire rage. Les dégâts étaient impressionnants. Aussi bien chez les Jedi, que chez l'empire. 808 participa à la Bataille de Yavin avant d'être particulièrement bien amoché. L'empire décida de sceller à nouveau la mémoire de 808 sans avoir réussi à découvrir ses secrets.

Abandonné sur une planète, 808 fut embarqué par un jeune mécanicien qui se mit à le réparer. Ayant pour but de le vendre au plus offrant, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait son métier. Ainsi, vers l'an 10, 808 fut réparé une nouvelle fois. Le mécanicien était surpris des mécanismes anciens et du modèle inconnu de ce droïde. Heureux de cette aubaine, le mécanicien finit son travail et se dirigea avec 808 vers un contrebandier fort connu. Il savait que ce dernier lui ferait un bon prix face à la découverte qu'il avait faite. Même s'il n'avait pas toutes les informations sur ce robot, il savait que la négociation allait être possible grâce à des recherches d'un de ses amis. Lui indiquant que l'origine du robot était inconnue et que les mécanismes et matériaux étaient trop anciens pour être de leur époque. Mieux encore, ce dernier semblait, après quelques réparations, être en bon état.

Dans un bar sombre, le mécanicien rencontra le contrebandier pour parler affaires. Apportant le robot en fonctionnement.

 **"Oui, je vois. Un beau droïde. Même si ça me dérange de ne pas savoir d'où il provient. "** s'exclama le contrebandier en fouillant le robot sous tous les boulons. Aucune signature, aucune trace de ses propriétaires, était marquée sur lui.

Après une longue négociation, le contrebandier accepta de céder une somme importante au mécanicien qui partit tout sourire.

Ravi de cette trouvaille unique, le contrebandier parti en direction de ses affaires. Il prit d'abord comme décision d'utiliser 808 comme garde du corps. Il vit que son blaster lourd était fort efficace. Aussi bien pour défendre que pour menacer les clients dissidents.

Les années continuèrent à passer. Le contrebandier s'enrichissait sur le dos de pauvres personnes, tout en étant satisfait de son robot. À Iridonia, savourant une nouvelle belle affaire dans la cantina locale, le marchand d'objets illégaux vit s'asseoir à sa table un jeune Zabrak.

 **"T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? "** demanda le contrebandier peu ravi d'avoir un importun s'invitant à sa table. Sans avoir été appelé.

 **"Je m'appelle Tyzen. Votre robot m'a tapé dans l'œil. Un beau droïde."**  
 **"Ça tu l'as dit gamin ! "**  
 **"Une partie de Sabacc, cela vous dit ? Si vous perdez, vous m'offrez votre droïde."**  
 **"Pff ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?"**  
 **"J'ai un vaisseau dehors qui devrait t'intéresser. Remis à neuf et entièrement équipé. Tu peux venir le voir si tu le désires."**

Le contrebandier alla observer la marchandise de cet individu. Après l'avoir examinée sous tous les angles, d'avoir constaté les pièces et modifications intérieures. Le commerçant réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, faisant les estimations de l'argent à tirer de ce vaisseau. Puis de comparer avec la valeur de ce robot, dont il ne connaissait finalement peu de choses. Mis à part sa fonction pour le protéger et éliminer tous ceux qui le dérangent.

 **"Ok, va pour une partie de Sabacc. Mais tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand j'aurais gagné."**

Sur de lui, le contrebandier engagea la partie face à Tyzen. Le Zabrak semblait être déterminé. Peut-être par son goût de la mécanique et l'envie de posséder son propre droïde. Surtout d'un modèle qu'il n'avait pas connaissance. Parmi tous les droïdes auxquels il a dû faire face, à ceux qu'il a réparés, à ceux qu'il avait rencontrés, il n'avait pas de ressemblance avec ce dernier. Qui avait fière allure, un œil unique rouge qui vous observait.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Tyzen pour vaincre le contrebandier.

 **"Vous avez perdu. Le robot est à moi."**

Le marchand marmonna quelques paroles avant de lever le bras, prêt à se battre contre le jeune qui venait de l'humilier par le jeu. Mais brusquement, il sent son bras être attrapé par son robot, ou plutôt celui de Tyzen désormais.

 **"Selon le protocole 457, je suis désormais la propriété de maître Tyzen. Vous avez perdu votre partie. Vous devez donc vous soumettre à votre pari en lui cédant ma propriété. Sinon..."**

 **"Sinon quoi stupide robot !"**

hurla le contrebandier avant de voir le blaster lourd du droïde devant son visage.

 **"Sinon, je serais obligé d'effacer votre existence de cet univers."**

Face à une telle menace, le vendeur lâcha l'affaire, avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche. Tyzen observa le robot.

 **"Bien. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre tu t'appelle 808 c'est ça ?"**  
 **"Oui, maître Tyzen. Je suis 808. Un robot multifonction. J'obéirai à vos ordres désormais."**

Tout en se dirigeant vers son vaisseau, le jeune Zabrak mercenaire chercha à apprendre le plus d'information sur l'utilité de ce robot. Dans tous les cas, Tyzen avait déjà des projets pour ce dernier. Aussi bien pour l'améliorer mécaniquement, que pour ses futures missions.

 **"Je suis désolé. Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à votre demande Maître Tyzen. Mes données ont été scellées par des mots de passe de mes précédents maîtres."**

 **"Tu peux au moins me dire quand tu as été créé ?"**

 **"Requête impossible. Donnée scellée par mot de passe."**

Le Zabrack soupira. Il n'avait pas de connaissance en informatique afin de pouvoir récupérer l'ensemble de la mémoire de son nouveau robot. Peu enthousiaste à devoir dépenser de l'argent pour découvrir tous les secrets, Tyzen était aussi curieux de savoir la raison qui avait poussé ses maîtres à tout sceller au lieu d'effacer sa mémoire.

Tyzen grimpa dans son engin avec son nouveau compagnon. Il fit chauffer les moteurs pour se rendre à sa base. Il était un mercenaire plutôt solitaire. Avant de pouvoir utiliser ce nouveau droïde, Tyzen avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui. De parcourir ses circuits imprimés, ses informations électroniques, pour savoir pourquoi les questions devaient rester sans réponse. Et surtout connaître l'étendue de ses capacités.

Le voyage se passa sans aucun souci. Tyzen était un maître dans l'art du pilotage. Il arriva sans encombre dans sa base. Il installa son robot auprès de lui. Tyzen récolta le plus d'information qu'il pouvait avec ses connaissances. Au début le maître du droïde le prépara à l'aider dans ses missions. Tyzen récupéra quelques quêtes de la part de plusieurs personnes. Qu'elles soient neutres, des Jedi ou alors de l'empire. Lui ne voulait pas se mêler dans leur bataille. Il voulait juste vivre dans la neutralité. Malheureusement, les guerres étaient toujours présentes et il devait se mêler sans le vouloir dans le combat. Ainsi, Tyzen accepta plusieurs requêtes de livraison pour ramener des affaires bien précises. 808 se montra un copilote particulièrement affuté. Le robot prépara les fiches de route. Quand des pirates essayèrent de les attaquer, le droïde sorti ses armes et il se transforma en un attaquant fort capable. Certes ce n'était pas la meilleure particularité de ce droïde, mais Tyzen en était ravi. Le Zabrak était prêt à prendre des missions un peu plus dangereuse.

Avec l'argent de ses nouvelles opérations, Tyzen décida d'aller voir un ami ingénieur dans une autre planète. C'était un être de la même race que lui. Il était en train de travailler sur des drones. Un ami se nommant : Estar

 **"Tient ! Tyzen. Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ?"**  
 **"J'ai gagné 808 lors d'une partie dans une cantina locale. J'aimerais que tu me l'analyse si possible. Je voudrais découvrir ce qu'il a dans le cerveau et le ventre. Apparemment, certaines données ont été cryptée. Peut-être cela pourrait nous être utile pour vendre les infos aux plus offrants."**  
 **"Bien. Peux-tu amener notre patient sur la table ? Je vais m'occuper de lui."**

Tyzen fit signe à 808 de monter sur la table. Le Zabrak aida son collègue à insérer les câbles à l'intérieur du robot afin de l'analyser convenablement. Une fois relié à son ordinateur, l'ingénieur commença ses recherches. Tyzen prépara ses futures missions. Acheter du matériel pour l'entretien de son vaisseau. De préparer des armes pour son droïde et lui-même. Il chercha à la cantina Band locale des affaires à conclure. Tyzen écoutait également les histoires de certains contrebandiers. Sur ces légendes dans l'espace et les étoiles, et de la guerre qui continue à ravager des mondes et des espaces.

Les heures passèrent. Tyzen reprit la route vers son collègue ingénieur. Que fut sa surprise quand le mercenaire vit son camarade avec des yeux brillants. Comme un enfant à qui l'on venait d'offrir le jouet le plus incroyable. On exhaussait un de ses rêves. C'était l'une des merveilles du monde qui était dans les doigts de cet individu.

 **"Ça va ? Il y a un problème ?"** demanda Tyzen inquiet.

 **"Je ne sais pas où tu as dégoté cette merveille ! Mais elle est incroyable. "**  
 **"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je sais que ça doit être un modèle particulier. Peut-être un prototype pour un futur modèle de droïde ?"**  
 **"Non, Tyzen. C'est pas un futur prototype, c'était un ancien prototype. D'après ce que j'ai pu analyser jusqu'à présent, ton robot doit avoir au minimum un siècle. Il vient de bien avant la Bataille de Yavin. Peut-être même qu'il y a participé."**

Tyzen resta sans voix face à cette nouvelle. Cela lui paraissait également étonnant qu'un tel prototype puisse exister encore. Surtout avec toutes les guerres qui s'étaient déroulées. Toutes les batailles dont le robot a fait partie. Le Zabrak mercenaire soupira avant de reprendre ses esprits et de demander.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer qu'il est aussi ancien. Tu as déjà pu tout décrypter ?"**

 **"Non, j'ai juste fait une analyse rapide des différents cryptages. Certains sont très récents et ils ne seront pas très complexes à hacker. Mais si tu regardes ces lignes ici."** continua l'ingénieur en invitant Tyzen à le rejoindre et observer les codes inscrits sur l'ordinateur. **"L'un des tout premiers codes vient d'il y a une centaine d'années. C'est un vieux code que j'avais observé dans un de mes livres sur l'informatique. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce genre de programme. C'est fou ! Et je ne suis pas encore passé au premier. S'il est encore plus ancien, tu imagines !"**

Le Jeune Zabrak mercenaire avait du mal à y croire. Il ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en informatique. Mais son camarade Estar était particulièrement doué. Il ne lui mentirait pas sur ce genre d'information. Ce qu'il pensait être un futur produit de la part des industries était en réalité un vestige du passé. Une page possible de l'histoire dont il avait entendu quelques histoires à la Cantina. Tyzen comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle il ne connaissait pas les mécanismes. Face à cette chance incroyable, le pilote mercenaire avait encore du mal à réaliser toute l'étendue de sa découverte. Il pourrait récupérer une somme incroyable aussi bien envers la république qu'aux Jedi. C'était une lame à double tranchant. Quelque chose qui pourrait également les mettre en danger tous. Cependant, pour évaluer le danger de ces connaissances, Tyzen avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

 **"Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps à décrypter tout ça Estar ?"**

Le visage rayonnant du Zabrak informaticien s'assombrit. Comme si on venait lui demander l'impossible. Mais à la fois, dans ses yeux une étincelle d'espoir brillait.

 **"Difficile à estimer. Pour la plupart de ces codes, j'en aurai pour moins d'une journée. Mais pour les plus anciens, il me faudra plus de temps. Voir un peu d'aide. Je n'ai pas suffisamment de connaissance dans ce domaine-là."**

Tyzen était devant un choix difficile. Il avait certes encore quelques économies qu'il pourrait dépenser pour découvrir les secrets de son acquisition. Cependant, les informations valaient-elles vraiment ce coût et ce temps ? Le Zabrak pilote se rappelait des rumeurs à la Cantina. Que certains mercenaires trop curieux sont soit devenus des prisonniers de la République ou alors, s'ils avaient de la chance, que l'alliance Rebelle soit venue pour les payer et demander de les aider.

Tyzen regarda son acquisition. Il considérait les droïdes comme des objets. Sans âme. Sans foi, ni loi. Ils ne ressentaient ni douleur, ni pitié si on les suppliait. Obéir à des ordres. C'était leur seul but. Et parfois, ils étaient fort défectueux. Pourtant, la curiosité rongeait le Zabrak pilote. Quel passé était caché dans la mémoire de 808 ? Y avait-il d'autre prototype dans le même genre qui pourrait se revendre à bon prix ?

 **"Écoute, j'ai une liste de personnes sur plusieurs planètes qui pourraient se charger de décrypter ces codes. Si tu le souhaites, je rachète ton robot et je paie les transports pour que ces personnes viennent. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"**

Certes Tyzen était proche de son argent. Mais à choisir entre un outil qui pourrait l'aider ou une forte somme le choix était difficile.

 **"Donne moi ta liste. Je vais les chercher. Tu me payeras pour les trajets. On reparlera du robot une fois qu'on aura les données."**

Estar souriait en informant à son pilote les noms des personnes et des planètes où les trouver. Les trajets étaient simples mais nombreux. En tout dix personnes devaient être récupérées sur différentes planètes. Ce n'était pas uniquement des Zabrak. Mais Estar avait l'habitude de travailler avec différentes personnes. Il était en quelque sorte un mercenaire informatique. Un consultant selon certains.

Une fois ramené sur place, chacun se mit à travailler sur le vestige du passé. Tous avaient des yeux brillants de curiosité et d'intérêt pour ce droïde. Aucun des participants n'avait peur des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Comme si le danger ne les effrayait pas. Ce qui étonnait Tyzen. Il avait l'habitude de connaître ce genre de personne, comme étant des couards. Préférant se cacher derrière des modules électroniques et de donner juste des ordres, voire narguant ceux qui allaient sur le terrain. Effrayés par le danger, ils avaient l'habitude de rester planqués. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, les informations, le passé, l'endurance de ce robot les tenaient en haleine. Tyzen avait également un intérêt pour ce robot. Plus pour ce côté mécanique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un temps ancien de rouage qui avait réussi à être maintenu malgré le temps et les siècles.

Un vestige du passé qui avait survécu, contrairement aux nombreux robots détruits sur le champ de bataille. Ces combattants qui avaient pris la place des soldats sur le terrain.

Le temps passait lentement mais sûrement. Plus d'une semaine après le premier examen des codes de 808, le plus gros des énigmes avaient été décelés. Sans compter le départ des informaticiens l'un après l'autre. Certains pour des raisons économiques. D'autres ayant finalement décidés de tout oublier de ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Le droïde avait participé à l'ordre 66. Il avait éliminé un nombre conséquent de vies. Il avait obéi aveuglément aux ordres. Cela les terrifiait qu'un jour un de ces ordres ne soit réactivé et les tue.

Seul Tyzen et Estar avaient continué leur recherche. Le mercenaire avait cessé ses quêtes, tandis que l'informaticien désirait découvrir le dernier code. Le primaire. Réussir à décrypter cet ancêtre et pouvoir s'en vanter. Le mercenaire pilote savait qu'il pouvait soutirer ces informations au niveau des Jedi. Mais seulement par but historique. Rien ne pourrait lui servir vraiment. Les techniques et les attaques étaient trop anciennes. Ces informations ne serviraient que de mémoire.

La nuit venait de tomber sur la petite base de recherche de 808. Estar poussa un long soupir en se frottant les yeux.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"** Demandait Tyzen.

 **"J'ai fait une copie de chaque information que nous avons trouvée. Mais le dernier code est plus complexe."**  
 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"**  
 **"C'est un pur chef-d'œuvre. Nous avons malgré tout réussi à trouver quelques lettres, et des possibles codes… Mais il y en a tellement. Plus d'un millier de code. Ce gars a environ 200 ans."**

 **"Montre moi ça !"** demanda Tyzen en regardant l'écran de son acolyte. Un nombre considérable de propositions lui furent données. Tyzen les fixa avec intensité. Il savait qu'il cherchait une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Un caractère dans plus d'un milliard de ligne. La tâche semblait impossible. Comme mu d'une volonté incroyable, son regard s'arrêta sur une phrase qu'il lit.

 **"STOP !"** hurla le Zabrak.

 **"Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?"**

Le pilote montra une phrase qu'il prononça à haute voix :

 ** _"Tu es ma plus belle œuvre. Tu es mon fils."_**

Aussitôt sur les différents écrans, les lignes de codes s'effacèrent pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un seul message :

 _Déverrouillage de la mémoire et du processus 808 en cours._

 **"C'est pas vrai."** s'émerveilla l'ingénieur en apercevant des dossiers s'ouvrir les uns après les autres.

Différents projets qu'Erin Noch avait conçus 200 ans avant BY. Des prototypes qui pour certains n'existent pas ou plus. Des plans incroyables et fantastiques pour les férus d'histoires, de mécaniques, de droïdes et d'ingénieries.

De ses premiers pas. Les premiers ordres reçus. La présentation de la part d'Erin Noch, son créateur à la compagnie qui l'avait engagé. Puis des missions accomplies avec l'ingénieur.

 **"Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet ingénieur. Il va falloir effectuer des recherches sur lui."** nota l'ingénieur pendant que Tyzen auscultait les images.

Le pilote écoutait patiemment les paroles de ce créateur. De la promesse de l'humain concernant le processus 808, cela lui permettrait de comprendre certaines émotions. De les ressentir et les retransmettre. Tyzen vit les images de 808 découvrant la joie, face aux mots d'Erin. Le mécanicien se senti étrange. Il avait été proche de ce contrebandier qui lui avait appris à manipuler ce vaisseau pour lui permettre d'accomplir son rêve. Quelqu'un qu'il a considéré comme son père. Jusqu'à ce que les affres de la vie rattrapent le temps. Arrachant des mains du jeune homme son maître en pilotage.

Avec beaucoup de concentration, Tyzen découvrit la vie intime de ce robot. Des moments intenses comme lorsqu'il avait défendu son créateur. Quand il avait désobéi à un des ordres donnés pour revenir le sauver. Protéger était sa mission. Il allait au-delà de toutes ses fonctions installés. L'ingénieur resta sans voix face à de telles découvertes. Au processus qui pouvait apprendre de lui-même des nouvelles techniques et lui enseigner une certaine autonomie.

 _Déverrouillage à 50%_

Le temps défila à une vitesse folle. Tyzen et son ami regardèrent curieux toutes ces vidéos.

Et puis, il y avait un dossier au titre particulier : **_"Adieu Père."_**

 **"On peut voir ce qu'il y a dedans ?"** Réclama Tyzen, curieux par cette anomalie.

L'ingénieur s'exécuta, ouvrant une nouvelle fenêtre. La date indiquait qu'il s'agissait des derniers enregistrements avant le verrouillage de sa mémoire. Le Zabrack senti une profonde inquiétude quand il vit Erin Noch devant 808 en train d'expectorer du sang. Le créateur du prototype avait mis en sourdine son oeuvre afin que ce dernier l'écoute sans l'interrompre.

 **"808 écoute-moi bien. Je sais que je vais bientôt mourir. Dans quelques jours, quelques heures, quelques minutes peut-être."** avait-il dit en s'approchant de sa création.

 **"Mais sache que je suis fier de t'avoir créé. Je te l'ai dit, tu es ma plus belle création. Tu es mon fils."**

 _Déverrouillage à 70 %_

Une nouvelle quinte de toux avait repris le dessus sur l'ingénieur. Ce dernier avait dû tâcher 808. Car il attrapa un morceau de tissu pour le nettoyer.

 **"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su tenir ma promesse. J'aurais voulu, que l'on vive en paix. Que l'on ne soit plus des armes. Que l'on puisse enfin se reposer."**

 _Déverrouillage à 80 %_

Les deux spectateurs avaient un nœud dans la gorge. La peine se lisait sur leur visage quand ils virent le robot observer son maître. Erin Noch souriait, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Figés face à l'écran, ni le pilote, ni l'ingénieur n'avaient remarqués qu'au coin de l'unique orbite de 808, une perle d'huile apparaissait.

 _Déverrouillage à 90 %_

 **"Pour éviter que tu souffres et que tu sois blessé par tes futurs maîtres. Ou utilisé à mauvais escient, j'ai activé le processus pour verrouiller ta mémoire."**

Erin Noch expectora à nouveau le liquide rougeâtre et ferreux. Cette fois l'humain réussit à garder le morceau de tissu au-dessus de sa bouche.

 _Déverrouillage à 95 %_

 **"Je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire..."**

L'atmosphère était lourde. Tyzen n'aurait pas pensé revivre un moment aussi intense. Comme le jour où son professeur avait été prit en otage. Tyzen avait essayé de le sauver. Mais il était trop tard. Il aurait voulu l'aider, le sauver, rester encore un peu à ses côtés. Sans succès. Tyzen ressentait une profonde empathie pour ce robot.

 _Déverrouillage à 96 %_

 **"Adieu..."**

 _Déverrouillage à 97 %_

 **"J'espère que tu trouveras un jour, un maître qui prendra soin de toi. Le code pour t'ouvrir est..." _Déverrouillage à 98 %_ "Tu es ma plus belle œuvre. Tu es mon fils."**

 _Déverrouillage à 99%_

Un silence mortel plana dans le laboratoire. Ils avaient écouté les dernières paroles de cet homme. Ses ultimes forces qu'il avait consacrées pour protéger son robot. Une goûte d'huile coulait à nouveau sur le métal de ce dernier.

Tyzen et son ami observèrent pantois le corps d'Erin Noch s'affalant sur sa précieuse création. Plus aucun bruit n'était audible. L'image était légèrement entravée par un liquide noir, ondulant. Ceci laisser présager que quelque chose venait de sortir de l'orbite du droïde . Tyzen fit la comparaison aux larmes qui lui brouillait également la vue. Un ange plana sur leur tête pendant quelques secondes, qui leur paraissait être des heures. Ils assistaient impuissants à la mort du créateur de cette merveille de technologie. De cet inventeur anonyme qui existait bien avant leur ère. Bien avant les livres d'histoire qu'ils avaient pu avoir, à leur connaissance. Un précieux héritage du passé. Un message tourné vers l'avenir. Un hymne à la compassion et aux sentiments. Les larmes perlaient sur les joues des deux spectateurs, avant d'être réveillé par la voix de 808 dire :

 **"Adieu...père..."**

 _Déverrouillage à 100 %._

 _Activation de la mémoire et du processus 808._

À la fois triste et curieux, Tyzen se dirigea vers le robot qu'il avait acquis pour voir ce qui allait changer désormais. Et la surprise fut de taille quand il vit sortir de l'orbite du droïde, de l'huile à la manière d'une larme.

 **"Qu'est-ce que..."** commença Tyzen avant de voir 808 s'asseoir. Se tourner dans sa direction et toucher la traînée d'huile qui continuait de couler.

 **"Maître Tyzen. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai l'impression que mes circuits vont fondre, mais je ne détecte aucune anomalie, ni aucune rupture de mes canaux de réserve d'huile. Pourtant la coulée ne s'arrête pas. Je n'assimile pas la raison qui me pousse à l'envie d'envoyer des signaux dans l'univers pour indiquer que… Mon créateur Erin Noch a existé. A vécu. A été effacé cruellement de vos informations. Ainsi que l'envie de hurler qu'il est mon père."**

Sans pouvoir donner une raison à la logique, Tyzen attrapa dans ses bras 808. Comme s'il voulait consoler un être organique, Tyzen frotta le dos du droïde. Espérant calmer la tension de ce dernier.

 **"C'est de la tristesse que tu ressens."** décrivait Tyzen en essayant de masquer ses propres émotions. Ses larmes. Sa compassion pour un objet. Non, ce n'était pas un simple objet.

 **"De...La tristesse… Maître Noch me l'avait déjà expliqué. Je… Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Je… Je me sens comme désorienté. Comme si je venais d'être réactivé après une longue période de veille. Pourtant ma mémoire m'indique que j'ai été actif pendant tout ce temps… Tout ce temps."** répéta le robot en constatant les années qui séparaient ce fameux événement jusqu'au présent.

Il avait l'impression que la perte de cet être cher était arrivé la veille. Que tout était récent. Il se rappelait également d'avoir éliminé un nombre conséquent de personnes. Mais la peine, comme les organiques l'appellent, n'était pas aussi importante. Elle était présente, car il se rappelait des paroles de son créateur. De son père, désirant qu'il ne soit plus une arme.

Et ce fut le contraire qui s'était produit. Pendant à peu près deux siècles, il avait servi d'arme.

Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Il ne pouvait qu'agir sur le présent et le futur.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas 808, je suis ton maître à présent. Et je vais m'occuper de toi."**

808 releva son orbite, tourné au sol depuis qu'il était dans les bras de Tyzen. Il vit les larmes dans les yeux du Zabrak. L'incompréhension était de rigueur dans les circuits électroniques du droïde. Il analysa ce qu'il voyait au travers de son nouveau maître qui lui disait ces mots. Et puis soudain une nouvelle émotion fut acquise pour le robot. Cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand son maître était sur le point de mourir. Les "larmes d'huile" qu'il avait versées. C'était de la compassion. De l'empathie envers un humain.

Et devant lui, Tyzen ressentait cette compassion envers le robot qu'il avait acquis récemment.

À partir de cet instant, le lien entre Tyzen et 808 était enfin conclu. Le robot avait complètement accepté sa mission et le départ à tout jamais de son créateur. Comme pour honorer sa mémoire, Tyzen, l'ingénieur, et quelques amis à lui, formèrent une sorte de tableau mémoire pour cet homme. Un hommage pour cet ingénieur qui avait réussi à transmettre des sentiments dans un robot. Bien avant beaucoup d'autres droïdes. Un homme à qui l'on a effacé à tout jamais son passé, alors qu'il aurait pu apporter beaucoup d'informations. Beaucoup d'aide à la construction de droïde. Car si son programme 808 avait été apporté aux autres robots, alors la guerre n'aurait peut-être pas été la même. Les victimes auraient peut-être été moins nombreuses.

Après ces moments de recueillement, Tyzen et 808 formèrent un duo qui enchaînait les missions les unes après les autres. Évoluant chacun à son rythme. Cependant, Tyzen remarqua un défaut majeur au sein de 808. Le droïde ayant parcouru beaucoup d'univers, vécues diverses expériences, avait la fâcheuse habitude de jurer de manière discourtoise. Employant des mots vulgaires et grossiers apprit sûrement auprès des pirates qui l'avaient embarqués. Le droïde n'hésitait pas à user des mots injurieux dans des situations critiques, ou lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Parfois entre deux flots de paroles. Car l'être électronique était un vrai moulin à paroles. Toujours à la recherche de connaissances. Désireux de partager sa science, d'offrir sa culture au plus de personnes possible. Comme il le faisait avec son créateur.

Son débit était tel que parfois, il était compliqué de le suivre. Tyzen apprit rapidement à s'y faire. Mais il comprenait également que cela puisse agacer certains. Lors de certaines missions, il était même obligé de couper la commande vocale de ce dernier. Surtout face à des personnalités importantes et puissantes, ou lors des missions de discrétions.

En revanche, quand il s'agissait de hacker les systèmes pour récupérer des informations, 808 était un partenaire performant. Ainsi que pour l'offensive avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses armes. Cependant, étant un ancien modèle, il était parfois moins résistant que les plus récents. Certains coups de blaster suffisaient pour qu'il perde un bras ou une jambe. Bien sur, le robot continuait de se défendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais de ce fait il devait passer par les mains de Tyzen bien souvent.  
Cela ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier. Il aimait la mécanique. Et quand 808 ne pouvait pas se réparer tout seul, il pouvait s'occuper l'esprit. En l'améliorant mécaniquement, ou en réparant certaines parties trop difficiles d'accès pour 808.

Cependant, le Zabrak avait toujours un problème qu'il souhaitait régler. Sans plus attendre, il se rendit en direction des laboratoires électroniques. Là-bas, son ami salua Tyzen et 808.

 **"Alors, on vient pour quoi cette fois ?"** demanda l'ingénieur prêt à régler tout souci sur le droïde des temps passés.

 **"Je voudrais que tu lui installes un programme de politesse. Et que je puisse l'activer et le désactiver à tout moment."**  
 **"Que… Maître Tyzen ? Pourquoi cette demande ?"** s'inquiéta le droïde qui était en train de reculer d'un pas.

 **"Parce que si nous allons dans des missions diplomatiques, je souhaiterais que tu ne lances pas certaines grossièretés devant ceux avec qui nous souhaitons négocier. Je le désactiverai quand nous serons qu'ensemble. À force j'ai pris l'habitude."**  
 **"Bien. Allez viens 808. J'ai le logiciel qu'il te faut."** Souriait l'ingénieur, au grand désespoir de 808.

Le droïde tenta de s'enfuir, avant de se rendre compte que la porte venait de se fermer juste devant lui. Sa tension électronique s'éleva, tandis que Tyzen lui attrapa l'épaule.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne durera pas longtemps. Et puis, c'est juste un protocole supplémentaire. Tu n'auras qu'à demander quand tu désireras le désactiver."**

Un peu rassuré, l'être électronique se plaça sur la table d'analyse. Il s'asseyait avant de voir des fils être branchés dans sa tête. Il senti qu'on lui implanta un nouveau système. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas le contrôle. Qu'il devra demander la permission à des organiques pour le désactiver. Tout comme quand sa mémoire et son processus 808 avait été désactivé.

Pendant que le transfert se faisait, l'informaticien expliqua la manœuvre pour activer et désactiver le système de politesse à Tyzen. Le Zabrak ravi attendit la fin du téléchargement pour tester le programme.

Quand les câbles et les codes eurent terminé leur œuvre, 808 fut libéré de ce qu'il appelait la torture électronique. Il se releva sans aucun souci et se tourna vers son maître.

 **"Maître Tyzen. Comme nous ne sommes pas en mission. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de retirer cet entravant protocole de politesse que vous m'avez imposé ? Comme vous me l'aviez proposé."**

Tyzen sourit d'une manière malicieuse avant de répondre :

 **"J'ai dit que tu pourrais me le demander. Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferais."**

Si 808 avait un visage, il aurait sûrement à ce moment, une tête dépitée.

 **"Miséricorde."** lança le robot, déclenchant un fou rire général de Tyzen et de l'ingénieur.

Ils constatèrent que le programme fonctionnait parfaitement bien.

 **"Allez 808, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Partenaire."**

Les systèmes de 808 se réchauffèrent d'une manière agréable à l'intérieur de son corps. Il aimait ce mot : partenaire. Il n'était pas qu'un outil aux yeux de Tyzen. Il était son partenaire. Il était presque son égal, même si pour 808, Tyzen serait toujours maître Tyzen. Car sans maître, il n'aurait aucune raison d'exister. Sans créature organique, un jour il tomberait en ruine. S'il avait pu survivre à ces deux siècles s'étaient grâce à ces êtres biologiques.

 **"Oui maître Tyzen. Vous savez que le mot partenaire vient en fait de..."** commença le droïde, avant d'expliquer l'origine du mot employé.

Tyzen, qui avait une grande patience l'écouta. Tandis que quelque part, dans un espace spectral, ou peut-être l'au-delà, Erin Noch observa sa création. Son œuvre. Son fils s'épanouir auprès du Zabrak, Tyzen. Apaisé face à ce duo peu ordinaire, l'esprit de l'ingénieur pouvait enfin reposer en paix. Comprenant que son fils allait enfin pouvoir vivre entièrement son existence avec d'autres êtres vivants que lui. Comprendre et assimiler ce monde d'une autre manière. Même s'il devait servir d'arme. Même si c'était ses dernières années d'existence.

 ** _"Soit heureux. Mon fils, 808."_**

souffla-t-il avant de disparaître à tout jamais.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que vos larmes ne sont pas trop coulées. Les miennes continuent de tomber en relisant ces mots. xD N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review, cela fait toujours plaisir._**


End file.
